memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next
The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next was a two-hour special which aired on in syndicated markets to fill in for two hours of ''The Next Generation'''s second season which had been delayed by a writer's strike. In some markets, the airing of this special was delayed until . The special was hosted by Patrick Stewart and traced the history of Star Trek from its inception with through to and the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The special also showed brief previews of and TNG's second season. The special was principally a container for the premiere of a full color print of which had, according to the special, recently been recovered from Paramount's studio archives. The program featured interviews with many performers and production team members both from the and TNG. Leonard Nimoy was also featured in an archive interview shot during the making of Star Trek IV. For unknown reasons, it omitted DeForest Kelley without even mentioning him or his character, Leonard McCoy. Gates McFadden and Denise Crosby (who both had left TNG after its first season) were also omitted. It was released on LaserDisc as part of the Japanese box set Star Trek - Log 1 and was included on the same disc as "The Cage". Interviewees * Rick Berman * LeVar Burton * James Doohan * Michael Dorn * Jonathan Frakes * Mel Harris * Maurice Hurley * Walter Koenig * Diana Muldaur * Nichelle Nichols * Gene Roddenberry * William Shatner * Marina Sirtis * George Takei * Wil Wheaton Archive footage * Kirstie Alley as Saavik * Michael Ansara as Kang * Neil Armstrong as Himself (Moon landing) * Barbara Babcock as Philana * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry as Herself / Number One * Ron Brown as Hologram Drummer * Merritt Butrick as David Marcus * Joan Collins as Edith Keeler * Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar * Peter Duryea as José Tyler * Abdul Salaam El Razzac as Hologram Bass Player * Terri Garr as Roberta Lincoln * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * Frank Gorshin as Bele * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * Mariette Hartley as Zarabeth * John Hoyt as Phil Boyce * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike * Sally Kellerman as Elizabeth Dehner * Robert Lansing as Gary Seven * Christopher Lloyd as Kruge * Gary Lockwood as Gary Mitchell * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins * Martin Luther King Jr. as Himself ("I Have a Dream" speech) * Carolyn McCormick as Minuet * Ricardo Montalban as Khan Noonien Singh * Leonard Nimoy as Himself (director - ) / Spock * Susan Oliver as Vina * Julie Parrish as Miss Piper * Serena Sande as Second Talosian * Vincent Schiavelli as Minosian peddler * Georgia Schmidt as First Talosian * David Selburg as Whalen * Jack Sheldon as Hologram Piano Player * Brent Spiner as Data * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Kirk Thatcher as Punk on the bus * Paul Winfield as Terrell * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper de:Raumschiff Enterprise: Von einem Jahrhundert in das Nächste Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next, The